New beginnings
by Sanctuary Dreamer
Summary: Shigure and Hatori have been dating for the past four months. And Hatori refuses to tell Akito. But after a night of passion gone wrong, Hatori realizes that he might have no choice. Mpreg
1. Beginnings

**In my one-shot, "His little miracle." Several people asked who the daddy of Shigure's baby was. So I've decided to write a little about it. But this time, from the very beginning! Please enjoy!**

 **Oh! I need a bit of help. Where does the Sohma family live? I'm aware that Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo live together, and then Hatori, Momiji, and Akito live together. Then Okami lives in the bath** **house due to her poor health. But whaye about the others? Kisa, Hero, Ayame, and Ritsu. Where do they live? I really need the answers, as I plan to include them in the story at some point as well. Answers would be much appreciated. Thanks!**

It was morning in the Sohma household. The sun was steadily rising in the sky and the birds were singing, announcing the coming day. Inside the Sohma house, the residents were sleeping soundly in their beds. But one member was just beginning to rise.

Hatori Sohma slowly sat up, running his fingers through his dark hair. He shuddered slightly and pulled the blanket tighter around his nude waist. He sighed a bit and glanced at the sleeping figure next to him. Shigure Sohma lie on his side, facing Hatori, breathing softly. Hatori smiled a bit and brushed Shigure's long bangs off of his forehead to kiss him. The two of them had been in a relationship for the past five months. While the members of Shigure's house knew, Akito did not. Whenever Shigure brought up the topic of telling him, Hatori changed the subject. He couldn't imagine the rage Akito would feel when he discovered that Hatori was in love with another Sohma. And yet, Shigure refused to run away from it. He insisted that they tell Akito one day. Hatori had thought many times about leaving. Just moving away from Hatori and just take Momiji and Shigure with him. But he knew that he couldn't.

He climbed out of the bed and pulled his clothes back onto his body. By the was fully dressed, Shigure was finally waking up. Hatori handed the sleepy man his clothes and patted his shoulder. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Mmm." Shigure responded sleepily. He lightly kissed Hatori on the cheek, before dressing himself. As he did so, Hatori silently left the room. When he entered the kitchen, he found a note left by Kyo.

 _Left for school. Make your own breakfast. And Hatori, I don't care if you spend the night or what you do when you stay, but keep it down next time. Tohru dosen't need to hear that sort of thing._

Hatori smirked a bit and stuffed the note in his pocket. Shigure would have a ball when he saw the note. He brewed some coffee and patiently waited to be joined by Shigure. It wasn't long before Shigure stumbled up to the table and plopped down in a chair. "I'm so tired." He mumbled as Hatori passed him a mug.

"Well no wonder. We were up quite late last night." Hatori said casually. Shigure blushed only slightly before sipping at his coffee. The two were quiet for a bit, still waking up. They had the house to themselves for awhile until the teens returned from school. Momiji was back at home, being watched by Ayame, so they didn't have to worry about him. Hatori glanced up at Shigure. Oh dear. He had that look on his face again. His eyes were downcast, his lips slightly pursed, and his fingers were moving. In this case, they were tracing the rim of his cup. He wasn't always serious. But when he made this expression, he had something on his mind. And Hatori had a good idea of what it was.

He said nothing, and just waited for him to speak up. "So Hatori." He finally said. "We've been going out for about...five months now right?" Hatori only nodded and grimaced. Shigure was quick to notice. "I'm just trying to say, the longer we hold off telling Akito about this, the angrier she'll be when we finally do tell her." He pointed out.

"Well I don't see why we should tell her. We can keep it a secret can't we?" Hatori sighed. "Some day I'll be able to leave Akito's house with Momiji and we would have to deal with her anymore."

"But that's not how it is. You still live with her. We need to tell her. There's no way around this." Shigure insisted. "Cant we talk about-?"

"I said no!" Hatori suddenly snapped, balling his fists angrily. Shigure flinched and looked away.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Shigure said quietly.

Hatori sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "No. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry." He apologized. It was quite again. This was a very touchy topic between the two of them. He stood. "Here, why don't I make us something to eat okay?" He offered. Shigure smiled up at him.

"Well don't burn it." Shigure teased. "You know, like last time." He said as he playfully stuck out his tongue. Hatori rolled his eyes and grabbed the eggs from the fridge. It was a simple life he lived with Shigure, but it was a nice one. He came over to see Shigure as often as he could. Usually when Akito was asleep, so she wouldn't get too suspicious.. He would have dinner and sometimes spend the night. But afterwards, he'd return home to Akito and Momiji. It was quite nice. Yuki, kyo, and Tohru were quite plesent to dine with. And Shigure was defiantly his ideal partner. He was plesent, always made him smile, and was willing to listen to him when he spoke. He didn't mind his cold personality. He didn't mind giving, when sometimes he wouldn't get anything in return. Sure he could be irritating at times, but he always had good intentions in his heart.

Hatori vividly remembered there first awkward kiss, there first date, and even there first time sleeping together. It was all very special to him. He never forgot about Kana of course. But now, he had Shigure in his heart. Shigure helped to fill in that empty space in his heart. The one that had been imprinted after what happened with Kana. He smiled just a bit at the memories. He shivered. The floor was freezing.

"Shigure, I'm going to get some slippers. I'll be right back." After a nod of confirmation, he left to retrieve his aforementioned items. He entered the bedroom and looked about, scoffing a bit. The sheets were an absolute mess. He approached the bed and began to straighten everything out. As he smoothed out the sheets, his fingers came across something foreign. It felt like..a rubber item. He froze. Oh god was this...? He slowly lifted it up, and his fears were quickly realized.

This was a broken condom.

 **Yes. I'm aware that this chapter isn't well written. But it was one of those stories where I wanted to start as quickly as possible so I just went for it. This is just a prolong. It'll get better in the next chapter, I promise.**


	2. Thoughts

***Stares at review* Hehe. I'm so confused. I understand a lot about where they live now. But for SOME reason, Hatori, Momiji, and Akito's living arrangements confuse me and disappoint me. It ruins just a bit of the plan for the story so I'm going to have to change it a bit. Everything else will be normal. Just not the living arrangements. That'll change later on though. Sshh.**

It had been about two weeks since that incident. The beginning of November had come about them. Hatori was walking down to the Sohma house, very very worried. They hadn't talked much since that day, thing being very awkward between the both of them. Hatori had been extremely worried. And for good reason.

The Sohma family was born very different. Both the women, and the men were able to beat children. While some only had female parts, some had male and female parts. And some of the men were more fertile then others. That's was just the way things were. And now, Shigure ran the risk of being pregnant. And they both knew that if Shigure were to bare a child, then Akito would give them hell. He didn't want to go through that ever again. And Shigure shouldn't have to. But his concern was just growing.

Just this morning, he had gotten a phone call from Tohru, asking if he would come over while the three of them were at school. Apparently, Shigure seemed to be a little ill. This was defiantly worrisome.

He arrived at the big house and let himself in. "Shigure. Are you home?" He called.

"In here." He heard get called back. He walked towards Shigure's room and opened the door. Shigure was living in bed, propped up against the headboard. He had a book resting in his lap, so apparently he had been reading a bit before Hatori came. Hatori approached the bed and sat down.

"Good morning." He greeted before kissing his cheek briefly. "I heard you weren't feeling well. Are you alright?" He asked. Shigure chuckled.

"Oh you all worry too much. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired." Shigure said as he waved his hand. "After I rest a bit, I'll be just fine."

"Tohru tells me you didn't eat this morning. Are you sure your okay? How's your stomach?" Hatori asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. Shigure glanced up at the ceiling for a moment before turning back to Hatori, smiling.

"I'm feeling a bit queasy but not too badly." He admitted. He could see Hatori's concerned expression and placed his hand on top of Hatori's. "It's nothing to worry about. I stayed up late last night writing. And I probably had one too many shortcakes without realizing it so I'm not very hungry. Okay? Please don't worry, I'm fine." Hatori didn't answer for a bit.

"Shigure I think we need to talk about this." He said.

"About what?"

"You know what. The risk that we may be taking." He answered. "We need to think about what we'll do if it turns out that your...pregnant. Fatigue and nausea are both symptoms of early pregnancy Shigure. That's why I'm so worried."

Shigure shook his head a bit. "You worrying too much. I'm just fine. Trust me." He leaned back and allowed himself to lie down all the way now. "I'll sleep for a little bit and once I wake up, I'll feel right as rain Olay? I'm not pregnant."

"But you don't know that. That's why I wanted to talk to you. We need to know what we're going to do if you are." He protested. "And I think you know as well as I do, that you can't keep it." He couldn't help feel sorry when he saw how Shigure seemed to wither a bit when he said that.

"I know." He answered. "It would be dangerous to keep it huh?" He sighed. "But you know...I don't think I'd mind keeping it. If I was expecting I mean." He admitted. He rather liked the idea of being a mother. Especially if Hatori was the father. But by the unhappy look on Hatori's face, he knew it wasn't an option. "I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." Shigure said quickly.

"It's alright, I understand why you'd be excited. But have a bit of sense alright?" Hatori said, not looking Shigure's way. "If you were carrying a baby, and Akito ever caught wind of it, do you know how mad she would get? She doesn't even know that were dating yet."

Shigure frowned. "Well I keep telling you that don't I? We should tell her about our relationship. That way, if I am pregnant, it's a little less weight on our shoulders."

"But if we tell her now about our relationship, and then a week later about a baby, what will she think then? It won't be any better." He pointed out. "And it's not just that. Where would you keep a baby? The house is already a bit small for four people. And to add a fifth? You'd have to kick Tohru out. Or send Kyo back where he came from. And those aren't options at this point."

"Well I could figure something out." Shigure argued.

"Even of you did, there's still the issue of money. Babies cost a lot. And you already play for things like clothing and electricity in the house. You don't make that much as an author. So to try to afford the costs of a baby? It's way too much." He stated at the ceiling for a moment. "Why are you so despite to keep this baby anyhow?" He asked.

"W-well I just thought might be nice for us to have a baby together. No point in getting rid of it right? We brought it into this world, it's only right that we take responsibility for out actions right?" Hatori isn't answer. He probably didn't feel the same way. Shigure tried to hide the disappointment on his face.

"I should probably let you rest." He said now before standing up. "I'm going for a while okay? Ill come back to check on you later. Call me if you need me though alright?"

"Sure thing. I love you Haa-San." Shigure cooed. Hatori leaned over and allowed Shigure to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Love you too." Hatori said simply, making Shigure shake his head a bit. He never showed much emotion, even while expressing his feelings for someone. They squeezed each other's hands once more before Hatori left.

Once he was gone, Shigure turned on his side and stated at the wall. He placed his hand on his stomach thoughtfully. "A baby huh?" He thought. "I know Hatori says it's a bad idea but...maybe he isn't being open-minded enough. I wouldn't mind having another little Sohma around." He closed his eyes, his eyelids having become heavy. He pictured it in his head. Two little hands, two little feet, a teeny-tiny button nose and tiny mouth. How sweet~

With these thoughts in mind, he drifted off to sleep, with no memorable dreams during his slumber.


	3. Confirmation

True to his word, every day after that, Hatori came to visit Shigure. This went on for about a week and Shigure seemed to be doing okay. Most days, he would be up and about, making something for Hatori because he knew he would come over. And now, he mostly brought Momiji with him, and Shigure was always pleased to see him. But about twice that week, he came over to see Shigure resting in the bed, claiming that he was tired. This worried Hatori to no end. Maybe he was sick. But if that were the case, he surely would have recovered by now. But Shigure continued to insist that he was fine and not to worry. However things were different this particular morning..

"Behave yourself this time okay?" Hatori encouraged as he led Momiji to the front door. "Shigure likes having you over, but he won't want to have you come any more if you bounce around like you did last time."

"Okay.." Momiji agreed with a slight pout. He didn't mean to misbehave. He just got so bored when the two of them would just talk and talk and not pay much attention to him. So of course he would eventually start to become antsy because of it. He folded his arms and obediently followed Hatori up to the door.

But just as Hatori was about to open the door, he heard a loud crash, as though something heavy had fallen to the floor. He flung open the door, worried. "Shigure?!" He called. No answer. He stepped into the house and looked for him. When he looked into the kitchen, he saw the coffee pot had been dropped on the ground, coffee spilled everywhere. "Momiji. Go stay in the living room okay? I'm going to look for Shigure." Momiji nodded and scurried away. Hatori picked up the pot and set it on the counter. He's clean up the coffee once it had cooled down a bit. He then continued his search. Shigure wasn't in the kitchen, so he hadn't fainted or anything. And he wasn't looking for something to clean it up. Was someone else in the house? Did something happen to him? But he had another suspicion. One that frightened him.

He approached the restroom, and his suspicions were confirmed. Through the door, he could hear Shigure getting sick. The door hadn't been locked, as he was likely in a hurry. "I'm coming in okay?" Hatori called before opening the door. He stepped in, and was still as Shigure coughed a bit, his stomach empty. He watched as he shakily got to his feet and flushed the toilet. Shigure turned, knowing that Hatori was there.

"Sorry you had to see me like that." He apologized sheepishly. He began to wash out his mouth, and in the mirror, he could see Hatori's worried face. "Hey, don't be upset. I told you that I haven't been feeling well right? Well I guess I still wasn't well this morning huh?"

"What happened?" Hatori asked. "Is this the first time this has happened?"

"You mean me getting sick? I suppose it is. I woke up this morning feeling a bit ill. But it wasn't bad so I decided to make some coffee for you. But then suddenly, when it was almost finished, just the smell of the coffee made me really sick. It happened so suddenly too. I'm pretty sure I dropped the coffee pot." He laughed. Hatori didn't say anything. Shigure was just a bit pale and seemed tired.

"Shigure I think you should take a test." He sighed. "A..pregnancy test. We need to know for sure that this is just a passing bug. I don't have equipment to check you at home, and we would have to schedule an appointment to see another doctor, and that would take too long." Shigure nodded in agreement. "Can I ask you to watch over Momiji for a bit while I go out and get one?" Another nod. "Alright then. I'll be back." Shigure saw him out the door when he left.

In about twenty minutes, Hatori returned to the house, a small drug store bag in his hand. Shigure was in the kitchen, rinsing out the mop, having cleaned the coffee from the floor. "Welcome back." He greeted happily. Hatori said nothing. He instead, thrust the bag at him.

"There are three different ones in here. That way we can get three answers." Hatori told him. "Let me know once your through." He instructed.

"Hehe. No nonsense from you huh? Yours always right to the point." Shigure chuckled. He was smiling, but his chest continued to constrict a bit. He was just as afraid as Hatori was. But he didn't want to show it. He took the bag and went into the restroom. Hatori stayed in the living room was Momiji and stayed with him. He waited for a good five minutes until Shigure came back, a calm look on his face.

Hatori rose from the couch, his heart pounding. "What did the tests say?" He asked, grabbing Shigure's hands. Shigure smiled, a bit sheepishly.

"I don't know yet. I was too afraid to look." He admitted. Hatori sighed. He could feel Shigure's hands were trembling slightly, despite the smile he had on his face. "Do you think we could...find out together? It'll make it a little less hard for the both of us." Hatori nodded and they both walked down to the restroom. Lying on the counter, were the three tests. They stayed in the doorway for a bit. Both were afraid of the results.

"Theres no point in standing here." Hatori sighed. Shigure nodded and approached the counter. He slowly looked at the results and Hatori watched, holding his breath. Shigure was silent. Hatori couldn't see his expression for a while. Finally Shigure picked one of them up and turned around, seeming a bit happy. His lips were turned up, but his eyes seemed worried. He held the test up for Hatori to see.

"We're pregnant." He said cheerfully. Sure enough, the test had a bright pink plus on it. The others had the same thing. The result was clear. Shigure was pregnant. Hatori was honestly unsure of what to say. Shigure approached Hatori and held his hands once more. "Isn't this a bit exciting?" He asked. Hatori didn't answer. Rather, his face became grim. Shigure's eyes turned to the floor. "We'll schedule an appointment with the doctor soon right? We won't have to worry about it right?"

"Right." Hatori confirmed. "I'll be sure to schedule an appointment as soon as I get home. I'll let you know what the doctor says okay?" He said.

"That sounds good." Shigure returned. "Well, I'm about to go back to bed okay? I'm sorry to cut off your visit so soon."

"It's alight, I understand." Hatori exited the restroom and got his shoes. "Lets go Momiji." He called. Momiji reluctantly followed Hatori. The two of them waved goodbye, and left. Shigure watched them go. Once they were gone, he went back to his room and stared at the wall. So he was pregnant huh? What a scary thought.

He finally let his smile fall and his bottom lip quiver a bit. He didn't want Hatori to know how afraid he really was. Another living being was living inside of him. And in a week or two, a doctor would remove that living thing. That was terrifying. Was it bad for it to die? He wasn't sure. Tears fell from his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away. Inside he got a pillow and held it close to his chest, burying his face into it. He wanted to keep this baby. But Hatori would be mad. Akito would be furious. And Hatori was right. There was no where to keep the baby and not enough money. What a sad thought.

He slowly lie back down on his side and let his knees fold in. And silently cried until he fell asleep.

 **I know abortion is a very touchy topic. Personally I'm really on the fence. Life is very very precious, but a women should have the right to choose what she does. Especially if she's in a very bad situation. Like this one. Hope your enjoying the story!**


	4. Examination

**This chapter does talk about a bit of a touchy topic. The topic of abortion. As I stated in the previous chapter, I don't have any real opinion on it. I think the mother should have the right to do as she wants with her body. Having baby is a big thing and if she can't take care of it, or was a victim of rape, then she should get to have the right to make this decision. But at the same time, it's still an innocent young fetus. And yes, religion does factor into my decision a little bit. I don't know. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Now I don't know the exact process when it comes to abortions or examinations but this is a fan made story about a pregnant male. It dosen t have to be realistic.**

Shigure and Hatori sat patiently in the waiting room. They had been approved to get the procedure done. However, Shigure first needed to be examined. That way they could determine his health and be sure there would be no possible complications. Thankfully, Hatori had been able to locate a nearby doctor who was no stranger to male pregnancy. Shigure wrung his hands a bit and stared at his lap, as Hatori browsed through a brochure he had found in the waiting room. Hatori wanted to keep his mind off of what was going to happen, but Shigure was worried sick. This felt..so wrong. He didn't want to abort the baby. But he didn't have much of a choice at this point.

"Shigure Sohma?" Shigure looked up to see a doctor standing at the door, waiting for him. He stood and approached the doctor. The two of them politely shook hands. "Hello. I'm Doctor Takuya Endo. But please, you can call me Takuya." He said kindly. "I'm assuming this is your husband." He said as he looked over Shigures shoulder at Hatori.

"Well actually, we aren't married." Shigure corrected him. "Weve been dating for about four months actually."

"Ah, I see. And will you be accompanying Mr. Shigure here?" He asked, now speaking to Hatori.

"I am not." Hatori answered. "Shigure told me that he'd rather do this alone, so I'm doing as he asked." Shigure nodded, confirming this. The doctor smiled.

"Alright then. Shigure, if you'll just come with me please." He requested. Shigure silently followed the doctor to his office. It was a standard looking doctors office, nothing too special. Takuya had Shigure sit down in a chair so that they could talk. "I'm just going to get a little bit of information from you if that's alright."

"Of course." Shigure agreed.

"Thank you." The doctor pulled out a clipboard and pen in order to jot down a few notes. "So how Dar along would you say you are?"

"About six weeks." Takuya quickly scribbled this down.

"And how are your symptoms?"

"Well fatigue and a bit of morning sickness. But the nausea has been getting a bit worse lately."

It continued like this for a bit, Takuya asking questions related to the pregnancy, and Shigure giving honest answered. But the last question really threw him for a loop. Takuya took off his glasses and set them on the table before leaning forewarned a bit, his chin resting on his knuckles. "And I have one final question for you." He said. "Why are you getting this abortion?" Shigure flinched and was silent for a bit. "If it's too personal then I understand. But it's a standard questioning I ask all patients."

Shigure didn't say anything, and the doctor nodded in understanding. "Alright. There's no need to answer. I don't want to pry too much."

"Do you think..it's wrong?" Shigure asked.

The doctor chuckled. "Well I'm not allowed to really put in my opinion on this. But in have to say, it's a but of a shame." He said honestly. "Male pregnancy, while it is able to happen nowadays, is still very rare. If you abort this child, you might now get a second chance." Shigure started at his lap. So if this chuld was taken away..they won't be able to have another ever?

He stood. "If you'll come with me now. There's just one more step to the examination." Again, Shigure was led to a different room. When he saw what was in this room, he felt his heart sink. There was a long table..and an ultrasound machine. "I just need to take a look at the fetus in order to determine if the procedure will be safe." Shigure gulped and followed the doctors instructions.

He lie on the table, and exposed his stomach. The doctor placed a bit of cold gel on the tool he was going to use and rubbed it up against Shigire's abdomen. It took a moment, but final, the blurry picture came into view. Shigure squinted. It was hard to make out. Takuya began to point things out. "Right there is your uterine wall, and..you see that?" He pointed at a small little black thing. It was shaped a bit like an oval and was so..small. "That's your baby." Shigure's heart became caught in his throat. That tiny thing..that tiny helpless thing..was his baby? "And I believe, you'll be able to hear the heartbeat. It's a bit early now and usually they can be heard at eight weeks, but with our advanced technology, I think we'll be able to have a listen. Would you like to hear it?" Shigure hesitated. Did he? Well..it would be the only chance he got to hear it.

"Okay."

Meanwhile in the waiting room, Hatori had finally set down the brochure and was just staring at the wall, trying to call his nerves. "I shouldn't worry." He told himself. "An appointment will be scheduled to abort the fetus, and Akito will never know. Everything will be just fine."

He looked up when he saw the door open. Shigure was led back to the waiting room with Takuya. Shigure kept his eyes to the floor and was clutching something in his hands. Hatori stood as Shigure approached him. "Well? What did the doctor say?" He asked. Shigure hesitated.

"I.." he began slowly. "I can work hard Hatori. Even harder then I am now."

"Well..yes. I mean you could always work harder. But why are you telling me this?"

"Ill make more novels Hatori. I'll make a lot more money. And then..then we can keep the baby!"

Hatori sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Shigure.." He began, ready to scold him.

"No I mean it! And it'll stay in my room. We won't have to kick Tohru out!" Shigure's eyes were becoming moist. He could tell that Hatori wasn't prepared to agree with him. "And I'll deal with Akito myself! Everything will be just fine, so please don't make me get rid of it."

"Shigure there's no way you would be able to deal with Akito. And being a novelist won't make you enough money to raise a baby. Besides, what going to happen once it grows up? It can't stay in you room forever. Now when are we having the procedure done?"

"I don't know that! Maybe I could Hatori! Maybe I could figure everything. We can raise this baby! I just know we could!"

He was starting to attract attention from the others in the waiting room. Some were trying to be polite and not state, but others had set down their things just to watch them. "Shigure stop this now." Hatori whispered angrily. "This is embarrassing. We are not keeping this child and that's the end of it."

Shigure's emotions quickly took over him, and he burst into tears. It wasn't often that Shigure cried like this. He really was passionate about this. He sunk down to his knees, grasping hold of Hatori's shirt. "I can't. I just can't Hatori!" He cried. The paper he was holding slipped from his fingers wanderings ground. Hatori got down and picked it up. This..was a picture of the ultrasound. That tiny black thing there. That was the baby. He looked back at Shigure.

"I'm begging you. Don't make me abort the baby. I'll do whatever it takes." He sniffed. "I heard it's heartbeat Hatori. It's alive. It's really living inside of me and is depending on me. It needs me. I can't just let it die." Hatori sighed. It seems he didn't have much of a choice here. He wrapped his arms around Shigure, and pulled his close, not caring who was watching.

"Okay." He finally said. "I'm sorry. I'll let you keep the baby " he promised. "I'll help you with everything. It's my baby too after all. You won't be alone in any of this." He assured him. Shigure trembled in his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"Thank you so much. I swear you won't ever regret this Hatori. I promise." They pulled away so that they could look at one another. "We'll raise it to be kind and loving and smart. I just know it will turn out great." Hatori nodded and squeezed him one last time before helping him to his feet.

They walked out of the clinic, and made their way towards home. They had a lot to think about, that was for sure. But one of the things they needed to worry about now..was telling the others.


	5. Revealing

**This anxiety that Shigure is feeling, I've felt before. Your sweating, your pale, you feel nauseous, and like you want to just faint. I can't blame him for hesitating honestly. Please enjoy!**

Christmas was approaching. And Shigure had been having an extremely hard time hiding his symptoms. The baby didn't seem to go easy on him. He knew some pregnancy's were harder then others, he just didn't know it would be this hard.

Around Christmas time, he was approaching eight weeks. And he grew disappointed. He didn't know if he would be able to join in the big Christmas dinner that Tohru was planning. The baby hardly let him eat a thing. White rice seemed fine, and leeks did him some good. Most uncooked fruits and vegetables seemed to be fine as well sometimes. But most other foods he tried to eat were quickly rejected. He spoke to Doctor Takuya once more, who said the morning sickness would likely end at the fourth month. He didn't know if he could hold out that long. The doctor told him that he worried that Shigure might have Hyperemesis Gravidarum, a more severe form of morning sickness. Seeing as how it was leaving Shigure feeling weak and tired, and unable to eat much. But he decided not to schedule another appointment until after the Zodiac's New years banquet, nce he was nearing the end of his third month. Right now what he wanted to focus on, was figuring out how to tell Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

He knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from them for much longer. When he woke up in the mornings, he wasn't able to see the kids out the door much anymore, as he was either in bed, or hunched over the toilet bowl. Luckily, he had yet to be caught. But he knew it wouldn't be for much longer. His sickness could no longer be called morning sickness, as it happened all throughout the day. He was just lucky that it hadn't happened at too much at an inconvenient time. But he'd had plenty of close calls. He was growing worried that the doctor was right, and he might have Hypermesis gravidarum. He hadn't told Hatori about it just yet. But he had come around on a bad day last week, and was beginning to grow worried.

After a bit of discussion with Hatori, the two of them decided to tell them on Christmas eve. Hatori had opted for just telling them normally. But Shigure wanted to do something special. He had Hatori come visit him while the teenagers were at school, about a week before Christmas time, just at Shigure entered his eight week. And after a lot more discussion, they finally agreed in doing it traditionally, by just telling them the normal way. Shigure had poured and sighed plenty of times, but gave in in the end.

So on Christmas eve, Hatori came over, a cake box in his hands for dessert, and Momiji at his side stomping away in the snow. He set the cake on the counter, before he went to Shigure's room to see how he was.

He never thought he'd see the day when Shigure was actually worried about something that was important. He had entered the room to see Shigure simply organizing and reorganizing his papers. Hatori walked in and cleared his throat, getting Shigure's attention. Shigure looked up and smiled, setting the papers done.

"Haa-San!" He said happily, standing up and approaching him. "I'm so happy to see you!" He threw his arms around Hatori and have him a big kiss on the cheek. "How are you and Momiji? It must have been cold?"

"It was. But we're fine." Hatori assured him. "What about you? You should be at eight weeks right?" He asked. "Last time I came over you were horribly sick. Are you feeling any better?"

"Oh yes, I'm feeling much much better!" Shigure assured him. He didn't want to worry Hatori. In actually, nothing much had changed. Hatori frowned.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "When you kissed me earlier, your breath smelt like vomit." He pointed out with a cringe. Shigure blushed a bit and stepped back.

"Well..honestly I was really nervous all day today. It just really made my stomach all queasy." He admitted. "I probably would have stayed in bed today, but I'm too excited for that!" He said happily.

"Do you want to go out now? Are you feeling alright?" He asked. Shigure nodded.

"I'm fine now." Shigure said. "I don't want to wait much longer. We should go now!"

Hatori shook his head. "Your just like a child aren't you? You can never wait for anything." Shigure didn't say anything back. Just smiled. Hatori relented and the two of them, hand in hand, went down to the dining room, where Tohru and Yuki were setting the table with plates, and the food. Hatori came over and helped them, as Shigure stood behind and watched, ignoring Kyo's comment about him being lazy. He had heard a few of these comments before from him, and he always tried to ignore them. The pregnancy had made him more emotional, and he knew if let the comments get to him, he'd likely start crying. He already had once before, when Kyo had scolded him for wasting food and not eating what Tohru had made, and then Tohru had looked just a bit hurt, thinking that her cooking didn't taste good. Shigure hadn't been able to stop himself from crying, and defiantly made the others suspicious.

Once the table had been set, Tohru had the others sit down and serve themselves. They all quickly began to help themselves to the food she had prepared, a large hot pot in the middle of the table as well as oranges, rice balls, ham, and so on. She had really gone all out, making whatever she could in order to appeal to everyone. And she couldn't help but smile as the boys placed nice large helpings on their plates. Being polite, she waited until the boys had what they wanted before started to fill her own plate. And once again, she noticed Shigure's awfully small portion. But decided not to say anything. This had been going on for the past month, and the more she talked about it, the more upset Shigure seemed to get.

Hatori fidgeted a bit. He wasn't really sure when the best time would be to reveal Shigure's surprise. He didn't want to wait too long, but he didn't want to be too early. Shigure was staring at his lap, his rice bowl untouched.

'I-if Hatori doesn't hurry up, I just might cry.' Shigure thought, his nerves absolutely jumping, his hands already shaking. 'Will they be upset? Happy? Will they yell? They can't kick me out though, it's my house! But what if they try to..?' He was startled out of his thought by Hatori clearing his throat.

"Tohru." He said, getting her attention. "I hope you don't mind if I make a bit of an announcement."

"Oh no! Go right ahead!" She encouraged. Hatori nodded and stood. He took Shigure's hand, encouraging him to stand as well. The other three looked up at them.

"Pardon me. But me and Shigure have an announcement to make." He addressed. The others were very quiet, the only sounds in the room being their quiet breathing. It was almost too much for Shigure to bare. "Me and Shigure, as you may know have been dating for the past six or so months. Well about a month ago, we got some very excited news that we want to share with you." He felt Shigire's hand shaking in his own, but on his face, he had a small smile, trying to look normal. Was this too soon for him? "Well..Shigure had started feeling sick, so we tried to figure out what was wrong. And it turns out..Shigure is-" he stopped when he felt Shigure squeeze his hand tightly, nearly breaking every bone in his hand.

"Ah! Shigure-san what's wrong?" He heard Tohru cry out, as she pushed her chair from the table and stood. He now looked at Shigure and his eyes widened. Shigure was positively white, a bit of sweat beading on his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut, and his free hand clasped around his mouth. "Are you feeling sick?" Shigure responded with a gag.

"Not here! Go to the bathroom damnit!"

"Shi-Chan, are you okay?"

"Hurry, this way!"

 _Ulp.._

"Did it taste bad? Was it rotten? I'm sorry!"

THEN

"I'm so sorry you guys." Shigure sighed. He had returned to his bed, after being terribly ill earlier. Thankfully, he had made it to the restroom in time and hadn't made a mess. But it left him feeling awfully weak. Hatori sat on the edge of the bed as Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo stood nearby. Momiji however was cowering near the doorway. He didn't want to be close to Shigure, out of fear of him getting sick again.

"It's alright Shigure." Tohru assured him. "Are you alright? How long have you been feeling sick?" She asked.

"It was just all of a sudden really." He answered. Tohru wrung her hands a bit. Had it really been only then?

"So about your announcement." Yuki spoke up. "Would you want to wait till later to say it?" He asked. Hatori opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he felt Shigure pat his hand.

"No. We can tell you now." Shigure told him. "To tell you the truth, I'd been sick like that for awhile. For the past month or so I suppose. But that has to do with our announcement." He put on a big smile, and wrapped an arm around his abdomen. "I'm pregnant." A long and uncomfortable silence followed after that. Kyo chuckled nervously.

"C-come on old man. Quite fooling around. Your too old to be playing tricks like that. What did you really want to say?" Shigure and Hatori shared a look before they both turned to look at Kyo and said nothing more. Kyo was frozen in his place. "Y-your serious?" They nodded. Kyo seemed unsure of what to say. And his face continued to change emotions.

Yuki and Tohru meanwhile were just staring in open mouthed shock. Momiji, after hearing the news, ran in a small threw himself at Hatori. "A baby? Really? That's amazing!" He cried. "I'm so happy for you!" Hatori smiled and pat his head.

"I..I don't really know what to say.." Yuki admitted. "But..congratulations you two." He finally said, a small smile on his face. Tohru nodded to implement that she agreed, but tears were quickly welling up in her eyes. "That explains why you haven't been eating much huh? And why Hatori is always asking how you are." Shigure nodded. The five of them continued to talk, as Kyo meanwhile stood back, his mind racing. Was he really serious? Did they know the dangers that would come with this? Did they even care?

"Are you...keeping it?" He asked.

"Well yes." Shigure answered.

Kyo grit his teeth. "What were you thinking?!" He demanded. "What are you going to do when Akito finds out? She'll skin you alive!"

"Well we understand that." Hatori defended. "And we have already spoken about it. But we still intend to keep it."

Kyo balled up his fists. "And you said earlier you've known for a month? Well then why in the hell did you wait so long to tell anyone?!" He scolded. "You had no reason to keep it from us like that! Tohru was worried sick about you Shigure! She thought you were sick!"

"Kyo.." Tohru said gently, placing a hand on his arm. He angrily pulled his arm away and kept his eyes on the two older men.

"Well because we just weren't sure how to tell you." Shigure answered. "I knew you'd react like this, so you can imagine that I was a bit hesitant about it."

Kyo growled and ran his fingers through his bright orange hair. "God, sometimes you guys can be so unbelievably stupid!" He yelled before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Hehe. I had a feeling he'd be upset." Shigure chuckled. "But he'll get over it eventually. I know he will." Hatori didn't respond. Just rubbed his thumb in the palm of Shigure's hand.

"I'm so happy for you two." Tohru said. "But...what about Akito?" She asked.

"Well..we'll just deal with her when we have to." Hatori said, placing his hand on top of Tohru's head. "We plan on telling her during the Zodiac's new years banquet next week." He said. "So she'll know soon enough. We'll just have to wait for then."

"I'm sorry for how the cat behaved." Yuki apologized. "It was very rude of him, and I'll be sure to let him know that."

"Please, don't trouble yourself over him." Hatori chuckled. "It's quite alright." He looked back at Shigure for a moment. "I'm going to let you rest alright? I imagine your a bit tired." Shigure nodded. "Alright then." He stood and kissed Shigure on the forehead. "I love you." After patting his shoulder, he left the room and shut the door behind him. Then he made his way back to the dining room with Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji. Kyo however wasn't present. But his plate was gone. He probably took his food and went off somewhere to hide. Typical.

As Hatori ate, he couldn't take his mind off what was to come. The banquet, the doctor's visits, the baby books, everything. It was a bit scary but..just a bit exciting as well.


	6. Panic

**Sorry for taking so long to update friends! Please don't be upset with me! I worked super hard on this chapter. It took me forever. So a comment would really really be appreciated okay? Thanks!**

A few days since the announcement. Shigure entered his ninth week with no change in symptoms. But while he hadn't changed, the household sure had. Tohru seemed to fuss more and Yuki seemed to be fussing a bit as well. But Kyo wanted nothing to do with Shigure. He always be sulking and moping about the house, as though he had been kicked. Tohru tried to cheer him up, but he was having none of it. He seems to ignore everyone, like everyone had messed up, instead of just Shigure. But honestly, Kyo's crankiness was the last of Shigure's worries.

The new years banquet was coming up. He tried to not think about it too much, but time passed much too quickly and next thin he knew, it was the afternoon before the banquet. Yuki and Kyo had missed the previous one, so Akito demanded that they come to this one. Tohru insisted that she was fine on staying home alone this time around. That she wouldn't cry and she would just attend Arisa's new years party. Yuki and Kyo had defiantly been hesitant but eventually agreed, with much persistence from Tohru and Shigure.

On the day of the banquet, the three boys had donned their garb and were waiting for Hatori an Momiji who were coming over to walk with them. The four of them sat at the kotatsu, waiting patiently for them.

"Your sure your going to be alright Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"Oh course Yuki. Please, don't worry about me at all. Just go and enjoy yourselves." She encouraged. She looked at Shigure. "Todays the day you tell the others huh?" She asked. Shigure nodded.

"Yes indeed." He answered happily. "I wonder what Akito's going to say." He wondered aloud.

"She's going to be pissed." Kyo answered for him, angrily. "And then we'll all have to deal with her because you couldn't get your head out of your ass and just do the right thing." Yuki slapped Kyo on the back of the head, but Kyo didn't waver in the slightest. "So if she goes all ape-shit on us, it's your fault."

Shigure nodded. "I see. So that's what your upset about right?" He asked. "Your afraid that Akito's gonna get upset?"

Kyo slammed his fists in the table and growled. "Your missing the point!" He yelled. "I'm not afraid of stupid Akito! I'm pissed because your being so stupid and putting yourself in danger because you want to have that stupid baby! You could avoid all of this if you would just-!"

"No." Shigure interrupted flatly. "I told you I'm not getting rid of my baby. My mind is made up Kyo. I'm keeping it."

Kyo got to his feet now, Yuki and Tohru both trying to get him to sit down and calm down. Instead of backing down, Shigure stood as well. "Why in the world would you want to keep that thing?! Can't you see what it's doing!" He pointed at Shigure angrily. "Don't think I haven't noticed old man! You've been losing weight haven't you?" Shigure didn't say anything in return. Both Yuki and Tohru returned to look at Shigure. Huh. Kyo was right. He did look a bit thin. "You've been puking every single morning and then after every meal. Your always tired now. That baby is going to be the death of you!" He scolded. Shigure still didn't answer. "And not only that, if that baby doesn't end you, then Akito will! Remember what she did to Hatori when he wanted to get married? Your having a baby! She's going to take it even worse!" He leaned forward. "So tell me. Why are you keeping it?"

Without even batting an eyelash, Shigure answered. "Because I love it." He answered. Kyo's face became angry but he continued. "This baby was granted to me at Hatori and a I'm grateful for it. I don't want to get rid of such a little miricle. This child has done nothing wrong and...and neither have I."

Kyo bristled. He still didn't get it. "God you can really be such a pain sometimes!" He cried as he raised his hand, ready to strike him. Shigure didn't move from the spot. Just braced himself for the impact. He could hear Kyo's hand come down, and heard the sound of skin against skin, but didn't feel any pain. He slowly opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw. Tohru had gotten up and jumped in front of Shigure, shielding him. And in the confusion, had taken the blow to her face instead of Shigure. They weren't sure what to expect after that. Tohru, rather then breaking down or crying, kept her hands firmly to the sides, shielding Shigure, and while tears were forming in her eyes, she didn't cry.

"You can't.." She quivered. "Please don't be upset with Shigure. I know your mad at him but please!" She begged. "I'm sorry if your mad at me too but I agree with Shigure. He should keep the baby if he wants to! So please, don't be mad at him." The three boys were shocked silent at Tohru's sudden act of bravery. She turned now and faced Shigure. "If you want to keep it, then please keep it. But don't be upset with Kyo either okay? He's just a little unhappy right now. But it'll get better, I promise." She assured him. Shigure nodded, just as surprised as the others.

It was at that moment, that a knock was heard at the front door. It seemed that Hatori had come to get them. The boys looked at the door an then turned to look at Tohru who was cradling her cheek. "Don't worry about me!" She insisted with a smile. "Please, go enjoy the banquet okay? Ill be right here when you get back." She assured them.

With a little push, the three of them were out the door and on their way to the banquet. Hatori couldn't help but notice how quiet the three of them were. "Something wrong?" He asked. But he received no answer. Just a squeeze on his hand from Shigure. He didn't say anything more. Eventually they arrived at the large house, where several members of the family were waiting. Per usual, Kagura pounced on Kyo the moment she saw him, happy as ever to see her precious kitty cat. Needless to say, the feeling wasn't exactly mutual. Shigure and Hatori lingered for a bit, speaking to Hatsuharu, before finally deciding that it was time. Best to do it now anyways before they lost their nerve. As they walked down to Akito's room, Shigure squeezed Hatori's hand tightly. He seemed to do that whenever he was nervous or upset. Hatori rubbed circles on the back of Shigure's hands with his thumb.

"Don't worry." He assured him. "Everything's going to be alright." Shigure smiled up at him. He seemed a little pale but otherwise okay.

"I know. I'm sorry. I've never been this nervous around Akito before honestly." He admitted. As they stood outside the door, trying to build up the courage to walk in, Shigure sighed. "Listen Hatori..I want you to stay outside for this alright?"

"What? But why? It's my baby too." He said.

"I know that, but your not the one carrying it. Your not the one who wanted to keep it. It's all because of me. If Akito gets upset, I don't want you getting hurt. Please just trust me on this alright?" Hatori still didn't look too sure. "If anything happens, I'll get myself out of there as quickly as I can alright? Or you can just come in. I don't mind. But please, just stay right here okay?" After a moment, Hatori nodded.

"Alright Shigure. But..be careful alright?" He asked. Shigure nodded and entered.

"Akito. I'm coming in." He called, shutting the door behind him, leaving Hatori to stand outside and worry. Shigure slowly approached Akito, who had the window open and had her chin resting on her folded arms as she stared out the window. "Hello Akito. How have you been?" Shigure asked politely.

"Fine." She answered simply, not in the mood to talk anyhow. "Did Yuki and Kyo come?"

"Yes they did."

"Good. It is inexcusable for them to miss another one of these." Shigure swallowed.

"Akito...I have something I need to tell you." Akito turned her head to look at Shigure, revealing her dark eyes. She didn't like the tone of his voice. He normally said and did everything with such confidence, no matter what it was. Now he was just staring down at his feet, like he was ashamed of something.

"Yes what is it?" She asked. She turned her whole body around now to face him. Shigure wrung his hands for a moment. He looked up and looked Akito right in the eyes.

"I'm pregnant. With Hatori's baby." He said. "Me and Hatori have been going out for about six months now. Im nine weeks along and decided to keep it." He felt it was best to get out all that needed to be said at once, to not leave too much room for questions. He probably could have left out a bit of what he said, but in his nervousness, he didn't think.

Aktio's eyes slowly widened as she processed everything that was said. "Pregnant?" She repeated, as though the word was foreign to her. "You?"

"Yes I am." He answered. He knew if kept calm, then Akito might as well. But that proved to be wrong. Akito stood and approached Shigure. She was at a loss for words, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Then her expression changed. It was very fast, one second to the next. One moment she was shocked, and the next...She was furious. In an instant, she moved. She brought her fist down and slammed it as hard as she could right into Shigure's abdomen. He cried out and sunk to the floor. His arm was wrapped around his stomach and his head nearly touched the floor. Oh god, was the baby alright? That's all that ran through his head. He slowly lifted his head to look at Akito. She had her fists balled and her teeth grit. She was beyond angry.

"We don't need a baby!" She screamed. "It's just another cretin that will inherit the curse! Is that what you want?" She demanded. Shigure tired to speak, but before he could, she brought her foot up to kick him in the exact same spot. He let out another cry as his stomach lurched and a moment later, his digestive system went into reverse and what little that he had in his stomach was brought up onto the floor. But Akito wasn't done. She continued to kick at his side, furiously.

"H-Hatori!" Shigure choked out. Where in the world was he?

Hatori meanwhile had been drag her away from the door by an eager Momiji. The dance was about to begin. Last year it was Kagura and Momiji. This year, Momiji and Hatori were supposed to dance. Hatori had completely forgotten about it. So he had no choice but to participate. The other members stood aside excitedly as he began to dance in time with the music, saying good but to the year of the rabbit, and hello to the year of the Dragon. Unlike when he was normally practicing for the dance, momiji was very serious, never missing a beat. Hatori however could hardly take his mind off of Shigure. What was going on in there. Was he going to be alright? With the music playing, he Houston hear Shigure screaming..He couldn't hear Shigure crying. He couldn't hear Shgiure calling out his name, begging for him to come and save him. Neither could anyone else. All they heard was the music playing and were mesmerized by the dancing that the two of them presented.

Eventually however, Hatori could see something out of the corner of his eye. He saw Shigure exiting the room, his head hanging a bit, and his hand resting on his stomach, where the baby was. Well...He seemed to be doing okay. He looked a bit trouble but otherwise okay. He closed the door behind him and joined the others to watch the two of them dance. Thank goodness. He looked okay. But Hatori didn't see. He didn't see the bruises staining his skin. He didn't smell the vomit on Shigure's breath. He didn't remember the words that Shigure had heard.

 _You had better hope that you get enough sense in that stupid head of yours. I'll make you suffer! I'll make sure that you suffer I'd you don't!_

Shigure's eyes slowly welled up with tears. He tried to blink them away, but they soon rolled down his cheeks. He kept his eyes to the floor, trying not to let them be seen. His whole body hurt. And he was scared. Did that beating hurt the baby. And how was Hatori going to make him suffer? He was so so scared. He felt nauseous again and swallowed. But didn't move from his spot. He didn't want Hatori to worry. But his mind was positively clouded and was beginning to pound. Had Akito kicked his head? He couldn't remember. He squeezed his eyes shut.

 _Is the baby okay? What is Akito going to do? It hurts. I feel sick. I want to go home. Should I tell Hatori. Should I tell the others? What should I do? I...I..._

He began to wobble a bit on his feet. He didn't feel right. He felt awfully weak. Tears were blurring his vision as he grabbed the closest thing to try and stabilize himself, the closest thing happening to be Ayame's shoulder, who had been watching the dance and had played no mind to Shigure till now. When he looked at him, alarm bells immediately went off in his head. Shigure was whiter then a sheet and tears were staining his cheeks and falling from his chin. He was trembling like a leaf and looked sick. Ayame's eyes were wide. "Shigure? What's the matter?" He whispered. Shigure was the last person he'd expect to see like this. Maybe Ritsu would become like this some times, but never Shigure. Instead of answering, Shigure let out a short whimper of pain as he suddenly slumped over. Ayame quickly placed one hand on Shigure's chest to keep him from falling before sinking down to the floor with him. "Shigure? What's going on?" This got the others attention.

When they turned, they could see Ayame sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around Shigure, who was slumped over on his shoulder and shaking violently. Hatori pushed past the others and dropped to his knees. He pulled Shigure over to him and held him close. He wasn't unconscious, but was having what looked like a panic attack. When Hatori held him, he buried his face into his chest and immediately burst into tears. He was saying something, but Hatori couldn't make out what it was. He was saying something about the baby and Akito. Something along those lines. Hatori took Shigire's shoulders and pulled him back so they could see each other. "Shigure, you need to take a breath. I can't understand what your saying. I don't know what's wrong." Shigure couldn't answer. He brought his hands up to his face and furiously rubbed at his eyes, but never stopped crying the whole time.

"I-I-I kept on c-c-calling a-and calling." He managed to say between sobs. "Where w-were you?" He asked. Hatori's heart dropped to his stomach. He wasn't there when Shigure needed him. All of the others were just standing at staring in shock. What was going on. Some of them had never even seen Shigure cry before. Not even a little. But now he was all-out bawling his eyes out. Hatori pulled him close again, and let him cry into his chest. He wasn't calming down now. Not in the slightest. Hatori looked up at all of the faces starting down at them. He wasn't sure what to tell them. He had to take Shigure into another room. All of these people just watching defiantly weren't helping. "The b-baby.." He gasped. "A-akito did s-s-somthing." The others looked amongst themselves. A baby? Was Akito pregnant. Hatori bit his lip. Now defiantly wasn't a good time.

"Shigure, were going into my room now alright?" He said. Shigure just hiccuped and sobbed again. He was hurting all over. He didn't know if he could muster up the strength to even stand up. He took Shigure's hands and stood, and began to pull at Shgure's hands. He slowly stood up, but as soon as he was up, he grabbed Hatori's hand and squeezed it hard. Hatori silently led him into his room which wasn't to far away. As soon as they were in there though, Shigure to his knees. He let his head fall to the floor and wrapped both arms around his stomach. He quickly dissolved into tears once again. Hatori got down next to him and pulled Shigure up in a sitting position. He let Shigure wrap his arms around him and cry into his chest. Hatori's heart was burning with anger. Whatever Akito had done, it must have been awful. And to think that he couldn't go and save Shigure was even worse.

He kept his arms wrapped around Shigure and planted a kiss on the sobbing man's head. No point in trying to calm him now. He just had to let him cry himself out.

 **Now your probably thinking that Shigure is overreacting. I digress. Shigure was already scared about coming to see him. And a beating that terrible would shake anybody up you know? Plus, he knows his baby is in great great danger. And what's even worse. He trusted Hatori to save him if something happened. And he was screaming and crying for Hatori to come. And yet he didn't come. He left him all alone, and Shigure was worried that he had been forgotten. Next chapter will probably be a continuation of this one. Anyhow, please please review! I'd appreciate it a lot!**


	7. Aftermath

Hatori gently ran his fingers through Shigure's hair as he rested his head on his lap. Shigure had eventually managed to stop crying, but was left pale and puffy eyed. He still hadn't fully been able to explain what had happened, but had occasionally said a few incoherent things, leaving Hatori with little to go off of. But as he had comforted Shigure, he had noticed a small bruise on the side of his head, as though he had been kicked. Had Akito beat him? Shigure had allowed him to examine him further, and upon inspection, he saw bruises and red marks all along his side's and stomach. He was right. Akito had been furious and had beat Shigure as best she could. And that's what had him so shaken up.

"I'm sorry." Hatori murmured. "I was supposed to be there with you and I wasn't. I'm so sorry I had you go through something like that." Shigure didn't answer. He just curled up a bit tighter, both arms wrapped around his stomach. He let out a shuddery sigh, almost wanting to cry again.

"It's not your fault.." Shigure muttered. He honestly did feel a little bitter towards him, but it wasn't in his nature to be such a way. "But..where were you after all?" He asked.

"It was mine and Momiji's year to dance. I had to go." Shigure nodded. He should have known. But he still couldn't help but feel upset. He abandoned him for the dance? He knew it was important, of course he did. But still..was it really more important then he was? He knew that was an absolutely selfish way to think but still.

"The others are probably going to ask about what happened." Shigure pointed out, getting a grunt from Hatori in return. "What are we going to tell them?"

"Well we planned to tell the others during the banquet anyhow didn't we?" Hatori reminded him. "So I believe that it's best to tell them about the baby now." He could feel Shigure tense up slightly and he continued to run his fingers through his hair. "It's going to be okay. Don't worry about a thing." Hatori promised. But Shigure didn't say anything more. Instead, he sat up and looked at Hatori.

"Okay Hatori. I feel like it's going to be much easier to tell them with you helping me." He sighed softly. "Whenever you're ready.." Hatori smiled a bit and got to his feet. He took Shigure's hand and helped him stand as well. The two of them went to the door and slid it open. The other members of the Zodiac were lingering around the door, talking among themselves. When the two men stepped out of the room, everyone turned to look at them. Hatori looked a little bit disheveled, and Shigure's eyes were red and puffy from the tears. The two of them held each other's hands as they stepped from the room. No one said anything for a moment.

After a moment of silence, Hatsuharu stepped foreward. "Hatori, what's going on? What happened?" He asked. "We heard Shigure say something about a baby. Akito isn't...is she?" He asked. As he waited for an answer, Yuki stepped foreword next.

"We decided it was best not to tell anyone yet. I thought maybe you two wanted to tell them first." Yuki informed him.

"Tell us what? What are you hiding from us?" Hatsuharu demanded. His heart was sinking to his stomach as he spoke. Was she really having a baby?

"Hatsuharu calm down." Hatori sighed as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. Akito isn't pregnant." He assured him. This was Shigure's cue to step up.

"I am." He said. "I'm the one with the baby. Not Akito." The others were stunned into silence after that.

"Men don't have babies!" Hiro cried out. "Don't joke around like that!" No one had told the younger members of the zodiac family about how the men did have the ability to bare children. They didn't need to know about it just yet. So Hiro's protest was not acknowledged for the time being.

"A baby?" Hatsuharu asked in a state of disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Why would I joke about something like this?" He said back. "I'm getting ready to enter my fourth month right now." The other adults looked at each other, one question lingering on all of their minds. And Shigure answered without hesitation. "And we have decided to keep it." And after that, it was silence.

"You guys-!" Hatusharu began. But Ayame placed a hand in his chest to stop him. He looked at the two of them, smiling softly.

"If this is what you two want to do then we are certainly not going to stop you, right guys?" He said as he looked back at the others. He didn't receive an answer, so he turned back to the couple and placed a hand on Shigure's shoulder. It was a bit unusual to see him behaving so seriously. "But are you both aware of what might come with this? And what might happen?"

"We are." Shigure answered. "But we still want to keep it with us." Ayame smiled.

"Then that's fine." His smile became wider and he embraced Shigure. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Congratulations!" Shigure put his arms around Ayame happily.

"That's all fine and good.." Ritsu said now. "But..what about Akito? What happened in the room earlier Shigure? Are you alright?" Shigure hesitated a bit at he question. But they had a right to know. He slowly explained what had happened. Akito's fury and harsh words, and then how badly he had been beaten. By the end of it, Ritsu was trembling. "Aren't you afraid of this..possibly happening again?" Ritsu asked as he wrung his hands together.

"A little I suppose. But not enough to rid myself of this child. I want to keep it. I want to give birth to it and raise it to be a fine young lady or gentleman. I don't want Akito's threats to influence my desicions. It isn't fair to me or my baby." Shigure's face with serious, but his eyes shimmered with determination. "Akito doesn't scare me. I won't let her try to intimidate me."

"Well I think that's very brave of you!" Ayame praised. "I'm so glad that we'll be welcoming a new Sohma member in a few months!"

After this, the Sohma family members all gathered outside where they had the banquet prepared under the stars. The whole of the family gathered at the large table and sat down together. The weather was rather chilled and a tad unpleasant, but it served as no hindrance to them. They took their places, and Hatori took it upon himself to begin serving the dishes. Akito thankfully chose not to make her presence known at the banquet, which seemed to be in everyone favor that night.

As they dined, Shigure felt a little tug at his kimono. When he looked, he could see little Kisa standing their, looking a bit shy. "Mr. Shigure." She began, a bit timidly. "M-May I feel the baby?" She asked. Shigure chuckled and turned in his chair to face her.

"Mmm I don't think you'd be able to really feel it just yet. My stomach is still very flat, so it's not really kicking just yet." He explained. "You can feel anyways if you want to." Kisa smiled widely and stepped foreword. She placed a hand on his stomach and ran her small hand up and down, as though trying to locate the baby. She seemed fascinated with the idea that a baby was in there, and would be born in a few months. Well, she was still rather young. It wasn't really too much of a surprise that she would be so curious.

As the night grew later and the food began to dissapear, Shigure found himself growing rather fautiged. Ah, he was just about ready to rest. But it seemed the others were still having a good time. Even Hatori had managed to loosen up, which was great! Hiro, Kisa, and Momiji had all retired for the night, and drinks were being given out to the adults. Kagura, Kyo, and Yuki all went to light some sparklers as the rest of them sat down to talk for a bit.

Shigure listened patiently to the conversations as he nibbled a bit on a rice ball. Mm, it tasted nice and settled well. It was just about the only thing he had taken in all day. Heh, he had been far too nervous about today to even attempt to eat anything. So it felt nice to take something in.

Theh spoke amongst themselves for the next few hours of nothing and of everything. But when the drinks became slim and the stars became numerous, the members of the Zodiac all retired to the guest rooms. Shigure and Hatori were able to share a guest room with a bed large enough for the two of them to share. They settled into the bed together, more then ready to rest.

"Hey Hatori?" Shigure murmured softly. In return, he got a grunt. "Do you ever wonder if..we made the wrong choice?" He asked.

"No. Do you?"

"No. I just worry a bit you know? I want to be able to raise this baby in a nice and safe environment. And after what happened with Akito..do you think this might not be the best place for a child? And what if it inherits the curse? What if it's a Zodiac, like us?"

"Well we're both members of the zodiac aren't we? It's very likely that the child we bring into the world will be like us. And Akito will have to get used to that. She may be a bit unreasonable at times, but I doubt she would ever have the nerve to harm a child. So you likely won't have to worry too much about her." Shigure didn't answer. So Hatori continued. "No matter what happens Shigure, I know that you and I are going to be able to raise a great kid. Zodiac member or not, it is a child we made together. And nothing could be better then that okay?" He assured his lover, kissing him on the nose.

Shigure scrunched up his nose a bit but chuckled. "You're right. I'm sorry for being such a worry-wart."

"No need for apologies. You were just a bit wary is all. Now let's get some sleep okay?"

"Yea~"


End file.
